


Wearing Your Heart on Your Sleeve (or wearing your sexual desires on your chest)

by SlantedKnitting



Series: kinkalot 2020 challenges [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Modern Era, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting
Summary: Arthur serves drinks at a club, and there's one patron in particular who catches his eye. He's obsessed, and that's even before he sees what the man is wearing.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: kinkalot 2020 challenges [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861774
Comments: 23
Kudos: 109
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Wearing Your Heart on Your Sleeve (or wearing your sexual desires on your chest)

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Team Dragon's bingo card picture prompt "I <3 BJ"

It was too loud in the club, and Arthur was getting a headache.

Gwen didn’t look like she was faring any better. Her smile was plastered on in a very fake way, although Arthur supposed most of the patrons wouldn’t be able to tell. They weren’t interested in happy bartenders, they were interested in their drinks.

So Arthur continued making them, pulling pints, pouring shots, mixing cocktails, until the throbbing in his head was just part of the ambiance of the night.

He was thinking of taking a break to go outside and rub at his temples when he saw him. He was dancing on the edge of the crowd with an unremarkable man, but he himself looked like Arthur’s wet dreams. He was tall, long, thin, lithe, perfect.

Arthur kept glancing back over as he made more drinks. He was beautiful.

His dancing partner said something to him, and he shook his head, so the other man left with a scowl. For a brief second, Arthur wondered what had been said or asked for, but then he saw what the man was wearing.

It was a black shirt, a tight one, and it said “I <3 BJ” in enormous font across the front.

Arthur stared for a moment, wondering if his eyes were somehow deceiving him.

Then the man started dancing again, all by himself. Arthur snuck more glances as he worked. A few other men tried to engage with him, but all of them were turned away. The man seemed to want to enjoy the rest of his evening alone.

There was a surge of patrons at the bar, and Arthur had to stop distracting himself and work on preparing drinks. The next time he was able to look out at the sea of dancers, the beautiful man was gone.

Arthur went back to serving drinks, a little disappointed. He went down the line of men stationed at the bar, getting beer after shot after cocktail, until the surge was finally over and he had a moment to breathe.

“You want to get him or should I?” Gwen asked as he ran his hands over his face.

Arthur looked around. There, at the far corner of the bar, was the beautiful man in the ridiculous shirt.

“I got it,” he said before heading over. “What can I get for you?”

The man was even more good looking up close. He had plump lips and high cheekbones and bright blue eyes under a mop of dark hair.

“Water.”

Arthur got him a cup, and the man downed it quickly.

“More?” Arthur asked.

The man shook his head.

Arthur wracked his brain, trying to figure out a way to make a move.

“Your shirt,” he said without thinking.

The man looked down at himself and then back up at Arthur, one eyebrow cocked. “You like it?”

“It’s…” Arthur chuckled. “It’s something, alright.”

The man cracked a smile. “I’m Merlin,” he said.

“Arthur.”

“Well, Arthur.” Merlin licked his lips. “Would you care for a demonstration?”

Arthur blinked, trying to follow. “Demonstration?”

Merlin gestured at his shirt, and Arthur’s mouth went dry. He hadn’t been expecting such a bold offer.

“I…”

“Or not.”

“No, no, I… one second.” Arthur went over to where Gwen was cleaning out some glasses. “Mind if I go on a quick break?”

She looked up, glancing between him and Merlin. “Seriously?”

Arthur said nothing, and Gwen just smirked and waved a hand at him, giving him permission. Arthur kissed her on the cheek and hurried back over to Merlin.

“Where to?” he asked.

Merlin grinned and, when Arthur came out from behind the bar, led him over to the loos.

Arthur hesitated as Merlin held open a stall door for him. There were other men in the room, some at the urinals and others at the sinks, and he didn’t normally do this sort of thing.

“Coming?” Merlin asked, and Arthur ducked into the stall. “No need to be shy,” he said, crowding Arthur against the wall.

“Not shy,” Arthur said.

“Good.” Merlin leaned in for a kiss, and Arthur opened his mouth, letting Merlin in, letting Merlin take what he wanted. “I’ve been watching you all night,” he said, reaching down to undo Arthur’s flies.

“Yeah? Me, too.”

“I saw.” Merlin shoved Arthur’s trousers and pants down on his hips and took his cock in hand, giving it a few rough strokes.

Arthur jerked, a little overwhelmed. He hadn’t expected his night to go like this. But Merlin was so gorgeous, and Arthur had been taken from the moment he’d seen him, and Christ, he wanted this. He wanted Merlin’s lips around his cock, that tongue pressed against him. He wanted to be wanted by someone as bold as Merlin.

Arthur went in for a kiss, drawing Merlin’s tongue into his mouth. Merlin tightened his grip on Arthur’s cock, and Arthur’s knees threatened to give out right from under him. He felt dizzy, his head still pounding in time to the music that was filtering in through the constantly opening and closing door, and Merlin was working him over expertly.

Merlin ducked his head down to get his mouth on Arthur’s neck, and Arthur sighed, getting a hand in Merlin’s soft hair.

“Merlin,” he said, voice wavering a little.

Merlin licked up Arthur’s neck to his ear. “Yeah?”

“Your shirt…”

Merlin chuckled, low and deep, and gave Arthur’s ear a kiss before dropping to his knees. Arthur took a deep breath and got one hand on Merlin’s head, the other pressing against the wall. Merlin sucked Arthur’s cock into his mouth, and Arthur closed his eyes.

Merlin licked and sucked Arthur's cock like he desperately wanted it, and maybe he did if his shirt was telling the truth, and it was overwhelming. Every time he got used to Merlin’s rhythm, it would change, and every change just pushed him closer to the edge.

“Ah,” Arthur moaned as Merlin sucked on one of his balls. “Fuck.”

Merlin looked up at him, a wicked smile on his wet lips. “Maybe next time.”

Arthur could imagine Merlin coming back to the club, wearing an even more obscene shirt, dragging Arthur into the loos, giving him a good fucking right then and there. Christ, that would be dirty and hot and perfect.

“Yeah,” Arthur said, reaching down and dragging his thumb over those lips. “Next time.”

Merlin smirked and went back to business, head bobbing along Arthur’s cock, mouth sucking, throat working. He twisted his head from side to side, devouring Arthur’s cock with everything he had, and Arthur fought to stay standing.

He hadn’t had anyone suck him off like this in so long. Merlin seemed to be enjoying it so much, enjoying _him_ so much, and Arthur couldn’t stand it.

“Ah, God,” he cried out when Merlin reached up behind his balls and started stroking the skin between them and his hole. He groaned, pressing his head against the wall, and tried not to let himself go over the edge.

Merlin wasn’t having that, though. He was relentless, hungry with it, and Arthur was quickly losing control.

“Merlin,” he warned as Merlin tugged on his balls. “I’m close.”

Merlin glanced up at him, mouth stuffed full of cock, lips spread wide, eyelashes casting shadows over the planes of his face, and Arthur could feel his stomach tightening. He stared down at Merlin, and Merlin stared up at him, and it was too much.

He came with a grunt, legs shaking, fingers trembling in Merlin’s hair, cock pulsing in Merlin’s mouth. Merlin sucked him through it, roughly at first but then more gently until he finally let Arthur’s cock slip out of his mouth. He pressed some kisses to it, like it was a precious thing, and Arthur grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up for a kiss.

“How was that?” Merlin asked, resting his hands on Arthur’s waist.

“You know exactly how it was.” Arthur gave Merlin another kiss and then reached down between them, palming Merlin’s hard cock through his trousers. “My turn?”

Merlin smiled and stepped back as far as he could, which wasn’t very far at all considering the small stall they were in.

“Next time,” he said.

“But—”

“When’s your next shift?”

“Tomorrow night.”

Merlin stepped closer again, tucking Arthur’s cock away before pulling his clothes back up. He zipped Arthur up and gave his spent cock a pat.

“I’ll see you tomorrow night, then.”

With that, he opened the stall door and left.

Arthur stayed for a moment, still catching his breath and trying to comprehend what had just happened.

He heard the DJ announce last call, and that pulled him out of his thoughts. He came out of the stall and washed his hands at the sinks before going back to the bar.

“How was it?” Gwen asked, shouting to be heard over the thumping music.

Arthur just flashed her a smile and went to take someone’s drink order.


End file.
